


Miridical

by Drhair76



Series: Serendipity----(the act of finding something good without looking for it) [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley has a dog named coco, Nebula is confused, Precious Peter Parker, SHES THE BEST, Tony Stark Has A Heart, also death, and doesnt know wtf is going on, and for some reason that is the greatest thing ive ever done, peter is pure but wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: (adj) amazing, wonderous“Okay. So. Morgan asked me for a monkey-”“Oh my god.” Peter gasped. “You got a monkey?”Nebula hid her smirk as Tony sighed heavily.“No. But. I got the next best thing.”or, the puppies are finally here!





	Miridical

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I did just write a thousand+ words about puppies and I'm not sorry about it. Fight me.

Tony has been kidnapped after being wounded by his own weapon, he's flown up to space while carrying a nuke on his back, he's fought alongside Gods and Aliens alike. 

But this was by far the scariest thing he's ever had to do.

“Are you sure about this boss?” Happy asked for the third time. “It's not too late to take them back.”

Tony frowned down at the three puppies who  _ definitely  _ had him wrapped around their cute wagging tails already. 

“I don't think I can take them back Happy. It's not like they gave me a receipt.” 

Happy nodded slowly before turning a mournful gaze onto Tony. Tony continued to peer down at the dogs. He watched the black one playfully tilt her head and stick out her tongue. 

“Stop looking at me like she's gonna kill me.” He huffed at Happy as he tore his eyes away from the dog's  _ sinfully  _ adorable ones. 

“I'm not.” Happy said immediately. “I'm just thinking that maybe, just maybe, you should've asked before hand? Maybe?” 

Tony shot him a look. “Ask? You're hilarious, join a comedy club. Help me get these dogs into Morgan's room.” 

…

“Okay, be careful now.” Bruce warned. “This is extremely explosive so you have to keep your hands steady.” 

Harley watched Peter carefully transfer the suspiciously bright pink liquid into the beaker amusedly. 

He'd stick with his robots thank you very much. No need to risk exploding himself with super sonic pink juices while twisting screws and updating code. 

“Okay, done.” Peter sighed and Bruce smiled gently. 

"Well done Peter. Now all we have to do is wait.” 

“Boss is requesting your presence in baby boss’ room.” Friday interrupted. 

Harley frowned and glanced at Peter, who had taken off the safety goggles. “What do you think he wants?” 

Peter shrugged. “Beats me. I've been checking in with him and May for patrols and injuries so it definitely wasn't me.” Then he narrowed his eyes. “What about you?” 

Harley immediately put up his hands. “Nothing!” 

Peter raised an eyebrow and Harley sighed. “Okay, so I might have put purple dye in Thor's shampoo and Fri caught me, but that doesn't  _ mean  _ anything!”

Peter sighed heavily and Bruce chuckled. 

“You guys better hurry up there, especially if what I'm hearing is true.” 

Peter glared at Harley half heartedly who sent back an innocent smile in return. 

…

“What is it daddy?” Morgan asked and Tony pressed his fingers to his lips. She sighed heavily, dramatically, and slumped into the armchair. 

“I can't ruin the surprise.” Tony said with a laugh. “We have to wait for Harley and Peter.” 

“It's going to be boring anyway.” Nebula droned. She looked bored out of her mind as she leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Wha- Why do you have zero faith in me?” Tony asked helplessly and Nebula turned her head to hide her smile. 

Peter and Harley stomped down the hallway and squeezed into the room. 

“What is it?” Harley asked. 

“Whatever it is, it was Harley.” Peter said. “Harley did it.” 

Harley hit Peter's arm and Morgan giggled. Harley winked at Morgan before Peter hit him back. 

“Are you guys done?” Tony asked with an amused upward tilt to his lips. “Or do you want to hit each other some more?” 

“No.” 

“We're done.” 

Nebula looked back over, caught Tony's eye and smirked.

“Hold a second.” She laughed. 

She reached over and gently cuffed the both of them on the back of the head. 

Peter and Harley threw their hands over their own heads and looked back at Nebula with matching offended looks. 

“Okay,  _ now  _ you can go.” She snuck a look over at Morgan who was giggling even harder now. 

Tony smiled, glad to see Nebula opening up and enjoying life more with the help of all the small children he's acquired. It was crazy. 

And it was about to get a lot crazier. 

“Okay. So. Morgan asked me for a monkey-”

“Oh my god.” Peter gasped. “You got a monkey?”

Nebula hid her smirk as Tony sighed heavily. 

“ _ No. _ But. I got the next best thing.” 

At this point Morgan was practically vibrating in her seat. Peter watched her with a confused frown. Clearly,  _ she _ knew what it was and it seemed to make her lose her mind with excitement. 

He carefully reached behind the bed and pulled out three carriers. 

Morgan and Peter gasped loudly, Harley's jaw dropped in shock and Nebula blinked once before a small smirk crept over her face. 

"Puppies!" Morgan squealed happily. She shot up from her chair and leaped towards the bed but Peter caught her just in time.

"Ah, wait a second bambino." Tony chided softly. "They're rescue dogs so you have to be careful around them. A little quieter, okay?" 

Morgan's eyes widened and she nodded vigorously. She placed her finger over her lips and Tony chuckled. 

"One at a time, okay?" He said with a smile. "I've already decided who gets which one." 

Peter and Harley crept forward slowly, as if they couldn't believe it. Tony reached down and opened the first carrier with the yellow lab inside. 

He was fluffy and small and came out of the carrier with caution but also curiosity. He sniffed about the outside of it and the bed for a while before focusing on the three kids. 

"This one is yours Peter." Tony said quietly. 

Peter's eyes widened and he immediately dropped to his knees so he was at eye level with him. He held out a hand and the puppy clumsily stumbled forward, sniffing him. After a second Peter gently scratched at his head, Morgan and Harley watching quietly the whole while. 

"I love him." Peter laughed and the puppy pressed his head further into his hand. 

"What are you gonna name him?" Morgan asked. 

Peter frowned for a second before beaming. 

"Sonny. Like sunny but with an O because he's a guy." 

"Oh my God. Is that because he's yellow?" Harley asked and Peter pushed him. 

" _ Duh."  _

Sonny carefully padded over to Morgan, sniffing and exploring. Nebula quietly shut the door, sensing that there was a reason they were in Morgan's room and not the common room with Pepper. 

Tony shot her a grateful look before opening the next carrier. 

The next puppy was slightly bigger, with chocolate brown fur and grey eyes. He came out a little quicker than Sonny but with the same caution and care. 

"This one's for you Harley." 

Harley followed Peter's lead and dropped to his knees. "Hi," He said softly. "I'm Harley." 

The puppy tilted his head at him before catching sight of his own tail and chasing it. Morgan and Peter laughed and Harley smiled happily. 

"Morgan, I think you should name him. If I do, it's gonna be something generic like-"

"Coco!" She cheered. 

Sonny bounded over to Coco and tackled him. The three watched the two puppies wrestle for a moment before a sad whimper caught their attention. 

"Oops." Tony winced before opening the last carrier. "Sorry hon. Here you go. This one is yours Nebula." 

Nebula, who was watching them with a content look on her face, jolted. 

" _ What?" _

The small black lab immediately zoomed out of the carrier and streaked over to her brothers. She was smaller, the tiniest out of the three, but she seemed to be the most excited and rambunctious. 

Nebula stepped forward slowly. "You got me a...puppy?" 

Harley snickered and Peter watched her with wide eyes. 

"He didn't only get you a puppy." Harley laughed. "He got you a  _ crazy  _ puppy!" 

And maybe he was right. 

The small black lab was racing around the two, who were just sitting and watching her. Her tail was wagging so hard that Peter was sure it might come off. 

Nebula looked absolutely horrified and Tony snorted. 

"Well she  _ is  _ the youngest." He remarked. "What are you gonna name her?" 

Nebula's frown deepened for a moment. 

There was a pause before-

"Death." 

"..."

"..."

"I  _ love  _ it." Harley said with a cackle. 

Death bounced over to Peter sniffing around before moving to Morgan. She giggled happily when the puppy started licking her face. 

"She likes me!" 

Tony smiled warmly and his look had so much pure  _ love  _ in it that it almost hurt to see. "Of course she does. You know, Peter has Sonny, Harley has Coco and Nebula has...Death. But technically, you have all of them." 

Morgan's smile widened and she shuffled forward to pet Coco and Sonny. 

"I love them!" She giggled. 

Tony sighed happily before a fearful look crossed his features. 

"Ah shit, I still have to tell Pepper." 

**Author's Note:**

> I,,,,just want everyone to know that there are going to be a million more pets because 1, I can and 2, I like to live vicariously through my favorite characters.


End file.
